Gamer of Fate
by Dragonknight007
Summary: Summary: - Read and imagine a new game of Fate. OC centric. Rewrite of the previous story.
1. Chapter 1

**Gamer of Fate**

 **Summary: - Read and imagine a new game of Fate. OC centric.**

 **Disclaimer: - Not my idea. I forgot the name of the writers who did not write anything for two years so I spun this tale.**

 **Story Start**

 **Character Name:** Lancelot 'Lance' Ross

 **Alignment:** Neutral

 **LVL:** 1 **EXP:** 0%

 **Profession** : The Gamer

 **Title** : None

 **Fame** : None

 **HP** : 100/100 **Regen** : 1 per hour

 **MP** : 100/100 **Regen** : 1 per minute

 **STR: 10**

 **END: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **MAG: 10**

 **LUCK: 10**

 **Point: 35**

 **Money: 0**

 **LVL:** Level, A basic measure of Experience estimate of Strength. When you get enough EXP, you will level up again and gain Status Points.

 **HP** : A Representation of your Life Force and Health. When HP reaches Zero, You will die.

 **MP:** A Representation of your Magic Energy. Used to perform Skills.

 **STR:** Governs Brute Force. The higher you're Strength is, the higher your physical output will be, be it Attacks, Movement and Defense

 **END:** Governs Physical Endurance. The greater you're Endurance, the greater your stamina will be. Increases HP capacity.

 **DEX:** Governs Reflex, Agility, Coordination, Speed, and Accuracy. The higher it is, the higher you're Speed, Critical Rate, Dodge Rate, and Accuracy will be.

 **INT:** Governs the ability to Process and Store Information, increases you Mana control and efficiency.

 **WIS:** Governs Sensibility, Perceptiveness, Willpower and the ability to make information useful. Increases Mana Regen.

 **MAG:** Governs Magic Energy. Increases Mana Pool, Magic Defence, and Magic Offense.

 **LUCK:** Luck controls how much events will be in your favor, and governs the quality and frequency of favorable Opportunities. Increases Drop Rates, Chances for Critical Hits and favourability of Events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck.

What? Either I'm still sleeping or just dreaming. Let me check by pinching my cheeks. Ouch, it hurts. Huh, it seems that I'm NOT dreaming… Well… it seems that I have the power of the Gamer right now… Eh, no use thinking about it now, especially it saves me from a headache that I'm going to receive later on.

 **Ding***

 **By making a wise decision, you have gained +2 WIS**

Hmm…Ok then… It seems that I can gain Stats by just thinking about something, neat system. Well then, let's start by acquiring some skills now. I then started to walk around the bedroom and then looked around to see if anything will happen.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a new Skill through your Special Action!**

 **[Observe] – Active – LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 1**

 **Description: A Skill to observe Objects, Situations, and Beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the Skill, the greater the Data obtained. The greater the amount of Knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At Level 10, the Skills comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

" **Observe"** I said out while looking at my Bag that is right across the room.

 **[Bag] – Rank: F – Durability: 10/200 – Def: 0**

 **Description: It's an Item that can help you store objects.**

Ok then, It seems that I CAN create Skills, Good to know. Now then, time to check my Skills. "Skills!"

 **Skills Lists:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] – Passive –**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological and Mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive –**

 **Variants: [Mostly normal body] [Locked]**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from Damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

 **[Fiction Adaption] – Passive –**

 **Description: This ability allows you to adopt Fictional Knowledge and Skills to your life and use them as if they were 'truths'.**

 **[Observe] – Active – LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 1**

 **Description: A Skill to observe Objects, Situations, and Beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the Skill, the greater the Data obtained. The greater the amount of Knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At Level 10, the Skills comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

Ok. So, I do have the ability of the Gamer like the manhwa, but more amazing with my Fiction Adaption. I took the Fate/Stay Night Disc on my table and then a pop-up alert appeared.

 **You have acquired a Skill Disc!**

 **Would you like to Learn [Nasuverse Magecraft]?**

 **Yes/No**

Choosing yes on the screen, the Disc on my hand turned into golden ash and like a bullet train, the Knowledge that seems like it was plucked out of a TYPE-MOON wiki was absorbed to my brain.

After that, my brain started to processes all Text scenes and CG scenes and… the sex scenes… need to wipe my nose.

Finally, the information about Servants and Noble Phantasms within the game is assimilated into my knowledge.

 **[Nasuverse Magecraft] – Passive –**

 **Description: An affinity that allows the user to freely use Magecraft, Magic, and Techniques from the Nasuverse. Effects may differ from the Nasuverse based on the rules of your current world.**

Ok then. So it seems that it only allows me to use Magecraft and all but it does not give me any usable skills. Hmm… I can't imagine that I will be able to get the Unlimited Blade Works, since he and I are very different people with different thoughts, so I guess I'm going to try and get as many as possible of Emiya Shirou's skill set and think of a way to replicate Tracing so that I can make the make the Noble Phantasms in his UBW. So a new type of Magecraft has to be made.

 **Ding***

 **By making a wise decision, you have gained +1 WIS**

 **Ding***

 **You have gained new Skills through your Special Actions!**

 **[Eye of the Mind] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A heightened capability for Observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger. Effects improve as Skill Level, Battle Experience, Intelligence, and Wisdom increase.**

 **[Structural Grasp] – Active – LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 3**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows the user to analyze the contents, structure, and purpose of the item. As the level increase, more information can be gathered and at a quicker rate.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG and INT by 1**

 **[Mana Usage] – Passive - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The Ability to freely use mana, control increase with INT and skill level by 20%. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Reinforcement] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 5**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows the Strengthening of the composition of the materials that make up an object to its fullest.**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of Reinforced object: 15% per Hour**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Alternation] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 3**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows altering the qualities and shape of the Object. Permanent Alteration changes the Physical Structure and temporary alterations add a quality to the object.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Gradation Air] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 3**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows the materialization of an object in accordance to the Caster's imagination through Mana. Like its name, the object will eventually fade away to nothing, where 'Air' is an allusion to 'Nothing'. Greater Consistency = Greater Strength and Duration.**

 **Basic Duration of the Projection: 2 Hours**

 **Basic Strength of the Projection: 25%**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in INT by 1**

 **[Mana Infusion] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Infuses Mana into an Object, increasing its power or to store power within it for later use.**

 **Current Max rate of Infusion: 50 Mana per second**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

Ok then. Good news is that I've got most of the Skills that I want; the Bad news is that I don't have enough Experience to put them to good use just like Emiya Shirou or Counter Guardian EMIYA. Meh, you win some, you lose some, heck I still got the skills and the bonus stats, and so that's a Win-Win for me.

 **Ding***

 **Since you thought wisely that you will be unable to fully utilise the skills of Emiya Shirou you have to choose a background for yourself.**

 **Jewel Thief:**

 **Born from a runaway of the Tohsaka family. You are considered an outcast to the main branch of the family, someone who leeches of their power and influence. Known for their proficiency in Jewel Magecraft, the Tohsaka's have a relatively large fortune to accommodate their craft.** _ **[-50 reputation to all main family Tohsakas] [High-Grade Magic Circuits][200% experience gains in Jewel Magacraft] [A formal Magus education] [5 Magic, 3 Strength, 4 Intelligence]**_

 **A New Generation:**

 **As the first known Magus in your family, you must start at the very bottom of the Magus food chain. With no learning materials and very little money, your path will be an uphill battle.** _ **[Low-Grade Magic Circuits] [200% experience gains in all Formalcraft magics] [No formal Magus education] [10 Luck]**_

 **Persisting Through the Ages:**

 **You are an anomaly, who has awakened the power within your blood that has lain dormant since The Age of The Gods. Are you the descendant of a Mythical Magus or another equally powerful individual? It's up to you to find out.** _ **[Highest Grade Magical Circuits] [150% experience gain for obscure or forgotten Magecraft] [No formal Magus education] [6 Magic. 5 Intelligence] [1 extra perk point]**_

 **Fear the Fist of the Drakkon**

 **You are a child of the long thought extinct Drakkon family. By staying hidden from the world at large, the Drakkons spent their self-appointed exile perfecting their craft; Layer Reinforcement Magecraft, a unique form of Reinforcement that if used correctly can result in the ultimate hand-to-hand Magus.** _ **[Average Grade Magic Circuits] [200% experience gains in Reinforcement Magecraft and Hand-to-Hand Combat] [A Formal Magus education] [A Magic Crest] [4 Strength,4 Dexterity, 4 Endurance]**_

 **A Magic Mercenary**

 **Found by a Freelance Magus shortly after your birth, you will embark on the life of a mercenary. Scorned by the more traditional Magus for your use of modern technology and disregard for the goal of reaching the Root. [-50 to all established Magus]** _ **[Average Grade Magic Circuits] [200% experience gains towards any technology] [A informal Magus education] [2 Endurance, 2 Magic, 4 Luck]**_

Those are some excellent choices. I want them all, but I can't so better think this through. Jewel thief is out as I don't want to be on odds with Tohsaka family as well as the craft is needless waste of money for me and boring as well.

New Generation like Waiver Velvet and Shirou are no go as well. One was constantly ridiculed and other was very limited on his craft for limited amount of magic circuits and no formal education… even though I got most of my mage craft from him.

Persisting Through the Ages sounds best though. Imagine related to Arturia or even Gilgamesh as well. On the other hand the craft will be dependant solely on my luck.

The Drakkon family was tempting as well with hand to hand combat mastery with magic crest.

Magic mercenary was a definite no. I do not want to become an emotionless killing machine. Enough said.

So the choice is between Persisting through the Ages and the Drakkon family. Both are good but I want to be related with someone from the Age of Gods. I have the grounding on some craft and with the Gamer ability I will be able to create my own mysteries as well.

"I choose Persisting Through the Ages." After verbalising a new window opened up.

 **You have chosen 'Persisting Through the Ages** '. **Are you sure?**

"Yes."

 **Updating the status. Next, you have to choose perks. You have 3 perk points. But your background granted you 4 points. Perks are unique abilities that will give you huge advantages. These choices are permanent so choose wisely.**

 **Runemaster(Cost:1 point):**

 **You have the innate knowledge of modern Runes and the capacity to learn Primeval Runes due to your background. [Gain Runes LV 1 skill] [experience increase 200% towards Runes]**

 **Mind Games:(Cost:1 point):**

 **Your mind is your ultimate weapon. You gain the innate know how to use Mental Interference. Remember you will only be able to influence those of a w mind than your own. [Gain Mental Interference LV 1] [gain Memory Manipulation LV 1] [200% experience gains towards Mental Interference Magecraft.**

 **This is my World:(Cost:2 points):**

 **You have a Reality Marble. An innate Bounded Field that centres around the materialisation and projection of one's inner world onto reality. Its form w determined by your subconscious desires.[Gain a Reality Marble LV 1]**

 **Bringer of Change:(Cost:1 point):**

 **Become a user of Material Transmutation by altering and reinforcing materials to your desires. [gain Alteration LV 1] [Gain Reinforcement LV 1] [200 experience gains towards Material Transmutation]**

 **Wielding a Legacy:(Cost:2 points):**

 **Grants a random Noble Phantasm with the rank of E-A. Luck will heavily influence what you gain. [gain a random Noble Phantasm]**

 **The Subtle Science of Alchemy:(Cost: 1 point):**

 **Alchemists utilised Alchemy to accomplish many great mysteries. You will now be one of them. Whether you wish to create life or a powerful mystic code enough practice, you can achieve almost anything. [[Gain Alchemy LV 1] [gain Flash Air LV 1] [200% experience gains towards Alchemy]**

 **Circuit Cannibal:(Cost:3 points):**

 **While any usual Magus attempting to take another Magus's Circuits for their own would face rejection. You have no such issue. This also extends to Magic Crests. [gain the ability Circuit Cannibal]**

 **Emperor of Swords:(Cost:1 point):**

 **"Thy have awaken as I, the Emperor of Swords, make thy presence to the known world." When using this title, you gain + 250 Attack Damage increase when using swords. It also maxes out Skills that has relationship with Swordsmanship.**

Yet another set of impressive abilities. Obviously This is my World is my first choice; who does not want their own reality marble. It may not be the Unlimited Blade Works but still I sure it will be impressive.

Second I wanted Emperor of Swords. Circuit Cannibal is a no go as I do not want to cripple myself. Alteration and Reinforcement I already got it and now I have to gain experience on them.

Third I chose The Subtle Science of Alchemy. I have many ideas that will dependant of materials that I may have to create or alter in near future. So I chose it.

 **You have chosen 'This is my World, The Subtle Science of Alchemy and Emperor of Swords.' Are you sure?**

"Yes"

 **Updating your status. Due to being a Gamer your Element and Origin is Limitless.**

Good I am incarnation with limitless potential and skills. Now All I need to do now is that if I can create an ID Create just like the one in the Manhwa to grind up my skills. So, I started gathering Mana on my hands and tried to copy how the Manhwa did it.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a new Skill through your Special Action!**

 **[ID Create] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 50% MP Cost: 100**

 **Description: A Skill to create and Instant Dungeon. You can bring others to join you if you wish to do so yourself.**

 **Current Dungeons Available: Zombies**

So there's that, but now I'm worried that there are Zombies on my house. I'm scared that they broke my stuff… I really should think this through more in the future…

 **Ding***

 **By making a wise decision for your future, you have gained +2 WIS and +2 INT**

And with that I practiced Gradation Air for some time to make some swords that will endure some damage till I got a sword.

 **[Gradation Air] – Active - LVL: 35/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 3**

 **Basic Duration of the Projection: 72 Hours**

 **Basic Strength of the Projection: 34%**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill.**

After gaining some level with it, I entered the dungeon. I stepped outside and the first things that I see are 10 Zombies on the front of the hallway… Great. I shrugged as I made generic sword on my hands. I started to run towards the Zombie in front and then I immediately slashed his head off, now with the Zombie's face on the ground before turning into ash.

"Oh Sweet! But, Umm… Where're the Items?" I questioned myself then I opened my Inventory and to my surprise, it was set on [Auto Loot] without me noticing it, or maybe it's just me. Meh, I then stared back towards the Inventory it has 500 money on it. Is the Money Yen or US Dollars? I'm going to check it later.

I continue to look at the Inventory until I was satisfied with it. After that, I've decided to spam the [Structural Grasp] until I've reached LVL 10. Satisfied with what I've done, I went outside and saw a lot of Zombies, especially on the front of my house. I then started the Zombie hunting by starting to chop all of the Zombie's heads that are right in front of me. I can see 20 Zombies in front of me, which then I've proceeded to cut down with ease.

Whew, that was tiring. Good thing that I have [Gamer's Body] right now because I'm pretty sure that I'm unable to stand up now. I should get out of this place now "ID ESCAPE!" Immediately after I've said that the sky that was once pure red turned into a clear blue. Now I don't have to see red skies when I look up now. Hmm, so it seems that I don't teleport back to my house when I create the Dungeon… Good to know, because it means that I can use [ID Create] to escape when dealing with tough enemies and then surprise them. God, the Gamer's power is so OP.

 **Ding***

 **By making a wise decision to your future battles, you have gained +2 WIS**

Sweet more Wisdom! Yeah, I'm going to need a lot of Wisdom if I'm going to fight tough enemies, besides, Wisdom helps me make the right decisions and the right choices so there's that advantage. Hmm… does Wisdom also correct my Movement or my Magic Attacks? Going to investigate that later.

Whew, I'm all done. The one that is going to take a long time to master though is a bow that I've got right here. Not only that I suck at aiming, but I also hate Archery because of my parents, always making me hunt deer with just a bow, why don't they give me a Hunting Rifle when I was little!? It would save a lot of time!

Anyways! All I need right now is armor and gear. Maybe I should get EMIYA's set? That would be good, but I wouldn't look good at it. Hmm… I should decide about that later, gear though… gear is going to be hard to gather. I think I can create gears but I haven't done that yet, so hmm… What should I do now?

Everything that I'm trying to think up at that moment was rudely interrupted as I saw a black door appear right beside me. The black door then proceeds to suck me into the abyss. I then landed down on my feet, now being surrounded by a pitch-black setting. As I was looking around, I noticed that there are a table and a laptop right in front of me. I proceeded to go towards the laptop then I opened the laptop, in which I was greeted by a pop-up alert.

 **Ding***

 **Hello and welcome to the Multiverse! You now have the power to travel to other worlds! That means that you now have the power to either save the world you're currently in or destroy it!**

 **Here are the worlds in which you can pick, but remember that some worlds or as those who call it "Timelines" of the world would not be the same. It means that you're presence in the world you're currently in will be changed, For example: When some people that should be dead are alive and those or should be alive are dead. You may come back to the world that you have previously chosen again after you've finished the "Timeline" of that world, whether it would be a good ending or a bad ending. Remember that there are some beings that will be appearing in the world you're currently in that supposedly belongs to a different world. It is your Job to make sure that those beings are either destroyed or to return them to their world. You can either bring them along with you or you can return them to their original world.**

 **Highschool DxD**

 **Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Naruto**

 **Percy Jackson Series**

 **Fate Series**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Border World**

...Umm, what? Then that means…. OH YEAH! That means that I have the power Cross-Dimension Traveling! Good thing that I know most of these worlds, but still… that's really amazing…

I just slapped myself instinctively without though. Ok, yeah, that DEFINITELY calmed me down. Now what world should I pick?

 **END**

 **R &R**

 **Character Name:** Lancelot 'Lance' Ross

 **Alignment:** Neutral

 **LVL:** 7 **EXP:** 16%

 **Profession** : The Gamer

 **Title** : None

 **Fame** : None

 **HP** : 250/250 **Regen** : 40 per minute

 **MP** : 10000/10000 **Regen** : 102 per minute

 **STR: 11**

 **END: 20**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 24**

 **WIS: 25**

 **MAG: 27**

 **LUCK: 25**

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 5000

 **Skills Lists:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] – Passive –**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological and Mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive –**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from Damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

 **[Fiction Adaption] – Passive –**

 **Description: This ability allows you to adopt Fictional Knowledge and Skills to your life and use them as if they were the 'truth'.**

 **Magic Circuit: 200, Rank : EX (Passive)**

 **Your Circuits produce 50 units of Od per Circuit.**

 **Magic Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a Magus. Each circuit produces a set amount of Od. The higher the quality of the circuits, the more Od is generated. Your Circuits produce 50 units of Od per Circuit.**

 **[Observe] – Active – LVL: 10/100 EXP: 10% MP Cost: 1**

 **Description: A Skill to observe Objects, Situations, and Beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the Skill, the greater the Data obtained. The greater the amount of Knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At Level 10, the Skills comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

 **[Eye of the Mind] – Passive – LVL: MAX EXP: 100%**

 **Description: A heightened capability for Observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger. Effects improve as Skill Level, Battle Experience, Intelligence and Wisdom increase.**

 **[Structural Grasp] – Active – LVL: 90/100 EXP: 21% MP Cost: 3**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows the user to analyse the contents, structure and purpose of the item. As the level increase, more information can be gathered and at a quicker rate.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG and INT by 1**

 **[Mana Usage] – Passive - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The Ability to freely use mana, control increase with INT and skill level by 20%. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Reinforcement] – Active - LVL: 85/100 EXP: 91% MP Cost: 5**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows the Strengthening of the composition of the materials that make up an object to its fullest.**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of Reinforced object: 27.75% per Hour**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Alternation] – Active - LVL: 54/100 EXP: 79% MP Cost: 3**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows altering the qualities and shape of the Object. Permanent Alteration changes the Physical Structure and temporary alterations adds a quality to the object.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Gradation Air] – Active - LVL: 76/100 EXP: 14% MP Cost: 3**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows the materialization of an object in accordance to the Caster's imagination through Mana. Like its name, the object will eventually fade away to nothing, where 'Air' is an allusion to 'Nothing'. Greater Consistency = Greater Strength and Duration.**

 **Basic Duration of the Projection: 120 Hours**

 **Basic Strength of the Projection: 76%**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **[Mana Infusion] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Infuses Mana into an Object, increasing its power or to store power within it for later use.**

 **Current Max rate of Infusion: 50 Mana per second**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[ID Create] – Active - LVL: 2/100 EXP: 50% MP Cost: 100**

 **Description: A Skill to create and Instant Dungeon. You can bring others to join you if you wish to do so yourself.**

 **Current Dungeons Available: Zombies**

 **[ID Escape] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 20% MP Cost: 100**

 **Description: A skill used to escape an Instant Dungeon, but when a Boss Type character appears, you cannot escape until the Boss in the Instant Dungeon is defeated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gamer of Fate**

 **Summary: - Read and imagine a new game of Fate. OC centric.**

 **Disclaimer: - Not my idea. I forgot the name of the writers who did not write anything for two years so I spun this tale.**

 **Story Start**

Hmm… What should I do? There are 8 worlds that's currently available to me, right now. The world's I really want to visit is Highschool DxD, Mahouka Koukou no Rettous, Fate series and Harry Potter. I know DxD because my friends recommended it to me last year, and boy, the DxD world is really interesting. Aside from the fact that Issei is a really big pervert, the world has some interesting factions. I wonder if I can interact with the other gods, especially with the Hero Faction, that is going to be an interesting scenario if I meet them.

The Next is Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei and this world basically combines Magic and Science together. Also, interesting weapons which I would like to get a hold on. And the Fate series as well since I already wield the powers and weapons of Counter Guardian. Harry Potter is because I want to see the impact of fate series magic system in that world.

Ok then! I've decided that I want to go to Fate Series! I then pressed the red label that has the name of the world that I'm going on.

 **You have chosen the Fate Series! Randomly chosen the Stay/ Night version 9 years before Holy Grail War. Have fun!**

Immediately after I've pressed that label, the black door appeared behind and then started to suck me towards it.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs. This is not really one of my best moments. I really wish that there are some other ways to travel to other worlds, not by SUCKING ME to a black door.

It has been five years since I entered in this world. And I did many things to make my place in this world secure. I woke up in an orphanage in Sydney, Australia… long way from magus community in London Clock tower. First I did some firming in the dungeon for some resources specially money and raw material. Within first month I levelled up my magic skills enough to stay hidden. And I manage to create some mysteries of my own on the first few months as well.

 **[Mastery of Ancient Magic] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The Skill has the ability to distort Reality itself. Ancient Magic is rare because it was deemed forbidden, it was also dangerous because of the that comes along with using it. Because of this, Ancient Magic Users often fails to use their powerful spells and then eventually, they kill themselves.**

 **Spell Strength Bonus: 15 x Level%**

 **Spell Control Ability Bonus: 15 x Level%**

 **Spell Success Cast Rate Bonus: 5 x Level%**

 **This Skill is unlocked for users are that can use highly, dangerous Ancient Magic. It is similar to other magic skills but it has the option to increase the rate spells succeeding, and not blowing up on your face. As the Skill increase, the strength of the spell that you're going to use increases and the user's ability control the spell is also increase. When this Skill reaches Level 50, it is possible to distort Reality itself using the spells directly.**

 **[Mastery of the Elements] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0% Description: This Skills has the ability to master all of the Elements. You can create spells or imitate ones that has relationship with the Elements. The Ultimate ability in magic that was lost long ago. As the Skill increase in Level, you can manipulate the Elements more efficiently and you're resistance to Elementa Attacks will increase as well.**

 **Increases Elemental Damage: 10 x Level%**

 **Increases Elemental Resistance by Level of Skill%**

 **This Skill is unique to those who has the ambition to master all of the Elements. It is required to have complete mastery in several Elements at once. The affects the amount of Damage the character does which spells that have an Element to it and it also increases the resistance to all Elements. This effect a stems to the resistance of all types of magic as well as the combined resistance to all Elements that results in the overall resistance to Magic.**

 **[Control of Magic] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skills allows you to manipulate and control magic more easily. It does not affect the speed of the Magic's Regeneration, but it'll increase ability to control it properly. As this Skill increase, you will be able to control the Range and Trajectory of your magic more easily.**

 **Increases Success Rates of all Spells hitting the Target%**

 **Reduces chances of the Spell failing by Level%**

 **Another Skill that all Magic Users will get eventually. It allows the character to use and control more complex magic spells. As the Skill increase in Level, character is able to wield more powerful magic spells. When this Skill reaches Level 50, you are able to fully control magic spells that you were supposed unable to control before.**

 **[Meditation] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill allows you to regain your Mana by focusing on oneself.**

 **Regains 25 x Level% Mana per minute.**

 **Reduces Damage Taken when mediating by ½ when you have reached Level 50.**

 **Exclusive only to the Magic Classes. Allows the character to rapidly regain Mana by focusing on yourself and ignoring everything around you. This Skill isn useful for those who doesn't have enough Mana and it's even less useful for those who can absorb Mana.**

 **[Mana Absorption] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the ability to use the force of the energy and everything around you as a fuel. This Skill does not require direct contact and the cannot be controlled. As the Skill increases, the power of the Mana Absorption and its strength increases.**

 **Absorbs (Level) Mana per second passively**

 **Range: 10 x Level% Meters Reduce Mana Absorption to Allies by 20% when Level reached 50**

 **Reduce Mana Absorption to Allies by 50% when Level reached 80**

 **This Skill is unable to be controlled and is very powerful when used correctly. As such, this Skill is perfect for mages that wants to go solo while being the in a party. There is no way of effectively levelling this Skill Up due to the fact that you cannot control it. It is able to be fully controlled after reaching it at Level.**

 **[Mana Shield] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the ability to create a Shell to protect the user from all harm whether if it's big or small. Also known as a Borg in some places, Magicians of the Past often used this in battle to protect themselves from physical and magical attacks. Only one Shell can be produced at the time, but a Skill Levels Up, the number of Shells produced and the strength of each shell will increase.**

 **Cost: 100 Mana per Shield**

 **Shield Health per use: 100 + 250 x Level% Increase**

 **Number of Shields that can be created at the same time: 1 x Level%**

 **Reduce Damage on Shield by Level%**

 **Able to supply Mana Shields with Mana to increase its Health and Defense**

 **Cost half as much to cast once the character's level reached 50**

 **Damage to the Shield is reduced by half once the character's level reached 50**

 **The Mana Shield is fragile and yet durable at the same time. There is two ways of Leveling this Skill Up. The first is to cast the spell and the second is to l Shield get destroyed. The Shield is also transparent and is also quite flexible as well in terms of its shape. Another feature of the Mana Shield is the fact t can withstand more damage than its 'Health' before breaking. When the Skill reaches Level 50, the user is able to sustain one Shield in exchange of direc taking damage to Mana. However, the amount of damage the Shield takes dramatically decreases.**

 **[Magic of Creation] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the power to rival the gods themselves. To create matter, it requires energy. This comes from any sources of Life in exchange t bypass the laws that was set at the beginning of Time. Anything can be created as long as there is enough Energy or Mana to make it. The strength of the object made and the length at which it lasts will increase with the Level.**

 **Mana used per square Meter: 1000**

 **Items have half durability of the Original when reaching Level 50**

 **Items have full durability of the Original when reaching Level 80**

 **Mana usage reduced in half when reaching Max Level**

 **This Skill allows the user to create anything and everything as long as they have enough mana to create it. The created product is inferior to the ones tha made without the skill in terms of Damage and Durability and it has a time limit on its usage. When this Skill reaches Level 50, the product of these skill w longer be inferior in quality and the time limit is removed.**

 **[Mana Negation] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill allows the user to negate partly the use of Mana in an area around you. In this state, Mana cannot be used at all which includes the of Magic, Magic Items or Skills that uses Mana.**

 **Negate Mana Amount: 10 + Level%**

 **Range: 1 x Level Meter**

 **Mana Cost: 100 MP per second**

 **Once this Skill has reached Level 50, you gain the following bonuses:**

 **Magic only takes ½ of what it originally cost Able to negate 50% more Mana in an area**

 **Passively able to negate 20% of Magical attacks**

 **An anti-magic Skill. While the Mana does not disappear due to this Skill, it does however render the user unable to use spells while this is active. The Ran and Power of this Skill is dependent on its Level.**

 **[Soul Scan] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the ability to see the raw essence of all Creation. With this Skill, you will be able to sense the presence of others at will.**

 **Range: 3 x Level% Meters**

 **Able to sense uncommon and rare souls in an area**

 **Able to sense non-living beings in an area**

 **Able to sense soulless beings by focusing when reaching Max Level**

 **This skill is a unique case since it changes the way you look at things that has relationships with the Soul. While this Skill is used mainly to scout out Enemies, it can also be used to search for things to do not exist in the Physical World such as Spirits. Lost Souls may also come to your guidance.**

 **[Mana Channeling] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the power to manipulate Mana in a finer way. With this Skill, using Mana will become easier as well as spells having less Mana requirements in order to cast.**

 **Prevents Mana from leaking from the Body (Mana Regeneration + 5 x Level %)**

 **Rotation of Mana in the Body (Mana Regeneration + 10 Level%, Mana Control + 10 x Level %)**

 **Able to gather Mana in some parts of the Body (Attack and Defense + 5 x Level %)**

 **[Magic of Flight] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the power to let you fly freely in the Air. Using several complicated formulas to set the Skill up, Flight is possible. Using Flight Magic however requires a large amount of Mana to sustain the Flight and thus using other spells at the same time is highly difficult.**

 **Mana Cost: 100 MP per second**

 **Easier usage of Flight Magic when Level has reached 50**

 **Magic only takes ½ of what it originally costs**

 **A type of Magic that Advance Magicians use. This Skill is highly complicated it being a 6-circle spell. However, there are some beings that naturally get this either way. The method of Flight is up to the user as well which makes the Skill highly flexible, but it still has some issues while sustaining this Skill for a period of time. The Skill can take on many forms, the most common of which is the use of Broom or a long staff that allows the user to sit on it to fly. Other forms may include the usage of Wings or other objects to allow the user to fly about.**

 **[Poison Purging] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Through skilful manipulation of the body, you are able to eject harmful substances from your body. Though a bit unsightly, its effect is insta however you are vulnerable in this state.**

 **Time to purge the Poison: 5 Minutes – 1 second x Level%**

 **Poison Resistance: 5 + 1 x Level%**

 **Reduces time to purge out the poison from the body by 3 Minutes once Level has reached 50**

 **Reduces time to purge out the poison from the body instantly once Level has reached 90**

 **Its main use is to circulate the poison at one point of the body so it can be easily disposed of. However, this circulation can also temporarily increase the lethality of the poison and as a result, it also increase the poison resistance in the body. The speed in which the poison is purged from the body is depends the Skill's Level.**

 **[Battle Aura] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill can create an Aura that is used for battle. It can be used for both Offense and Defense and is also proportional to the amount of Fig Spirit or related stats you have. It can be also used to intimidate enemies. The density of the Aura can be manipulated when activated to Defence, Offense or to Intimidate. Passive Effects:**

 **Defence Increase by: 5% + 1 x Level%**

 **Speed Increase by: 5% + 1 x Level%**

 **Attack Increase by: 5% + 1 x Level%**

 **Fighting Spirit Increase by: 10% + 1 x Level%**

 **Active Effects:**

 **Defence Increase by: 15% + 3 x Level%**

 **Speed Increase by: 15% + 3 x Level%**

 **Attack Increase by: 15% + 3 x Level%**

 **Fighting Spirit Increase by: 20% + 3 x Level%**

 **When Skill has reached Level 50: +50% on both Passive and Active**

 **When Skill has reached Level 70: +75% on both Passive and Active**

 **A powerful spell in which it uses Aura, the hidden Life essence of the body. Even while not active, this Skill will increase the abilities of the body as the au strengthening it internally. When Active however, its effects are more apparent with the Aura coming outside the body to externally strengthen it. The Au some cases can also be used for as a Defence or as another layer of Defence but strong attacks can break through it easily.**

 **[Presence Concealment] – Active –**

 **Description: This Skill has the ability to fade yourself into the background, making it harder for people to detect you.**

 **Presence is reduced to near Zero**

 **Unable to use Devastating Attacks**

 **Critical Hits will be more powerful by +25%**

 **Able to move around people more easily**

 **[Recovery Burst] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This is a burst of regeneration energy surging throughout the body. Most wounds will naturally heal in this state, though it will cause extreme to the user. Along with this healing, status debuffs will be removed and Mana will regenerate at a high speed**

 **Increase Mana Regeneration by 50 + 10 x Level%**

 **Wounds will heal more quickly**

 **At Level 20, Wounds will heal more extremely fast**

 **At Level 50, Wounds will heal instantly**

 **Body's natural healing rate will be increased**

 **This Skill will activate immediately when HP or MP is near 20%**

 **[Mental Acceleration] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill increases the mental speed in which the brain works at. In this state, time will seem to slow down as the body adapts to it as well processing speed and thinking speed will increase as well. However, in exchange, the mind is heavily restricted in this state, resulting in extreme mental exhaustion when used. Some effects includes extreme headaches or in worst case, blacking out.**

 **Control in Body and Magic will be increase when in this state**

 **Time will slow down in this state:**

 **By Level 20: 25%**

 **By Level 40: 50%**

 **By Level 60: 75%**

 **By Max Level: You can freely increase it up to 1% - 500%**

 **Speed in which the Body can move as well as the speed of casting spell will be increased Able to manipulate the strength of this Skill at Max Level**

 **[Aura Channelling] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the ability to regulate and manipulate the Aura in your Body with fine detail. Using this Skill, the Aura in your body will become efficient in both Speed and Strength.**

 **These are some properties that can be unlocked via special means:**

 **Aura can be leaked out intentionally (Stamina Regeneration + 5 x Level %)**

 **You can rotate the Aura in your body (Stamina Regeneration + 10 x Level %, Aura Control + 10 x Level %)**

 **You are able to gather Aura in some parts of your body (Attack and Defence +10 x level %)**

Then after rigorous training in the dungeon for 5 years I managed to reach maximum level to some of them.

 **Character Name:** Lancelot 'Lance' Ross

 **Age:** 11 Years

 **Alignment:** Neutral

 **LVL:** 60 **EXP:** 16%

 **Profession** : The Gamer

 **Title** : The Gamer, Emperor of Swords, incarnation (Limitless)

 **Fame** : None

 **HP** : 6000/6000 **Regen** : 300 per sec

 **MP** : 10000/10000 **Regen** : 1100 per sec

 **Origin:** Limitless (200% experience with any activity)

 **Elements:** Limitless (200% experience with any activity)

 **STR: 120**

 **END: 150**

 **DEX: 150**

 **INT: 250**

 **WIS: 230**

 **MAG: 300**

 **LUCK: 110**

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 54, 85, 45,000

 **Background:** **You are an anomaly, who has awakened the power within your blood that has lain dormant since The Age of The Gods. Are you the descendant of a Mythical Magus or another equally powerful individual? It's up to you to find out.** _ **[Highest Grade Magical Circuits] [150% experience gain for obscure or forgotten Magecraft] [No formal Magus education] [6 Magic. 5 Intelligence] [1 extra perk point]**_

 **Skills Lists:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] – Passive –**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive –**

 **Variants: [Mostly normal body] [Locked]**

 **[Fiction Adaption] – Passive –**

 **[Observe] – Active – LVL: 85/100 EXP: 19% MP Cost: 1**

 **[Eye of the Mind] – Passive – LVL: MAX EXP: 100%**

 **[Structural Grasp] – Active – LVL: MAX EXP: 100% MP Cost: 3**

 **[Mana Usage] – Passive - LVL: 51/100 EXP: 70%**

 **[Reinforcement] – Active - LVL: MAX EXP: 100% MP Cost: 5**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of Reinforced object: 30% per Hour**

 **[Alternation] – Active - LVL: 54/100 EXP: 79% MP Cost: 3**

 **[Gradation Air] – Active - LVL: MAX EXP: 100% MP Cost: 3**

 **[Mana Infusion] – Active - LVL: 98/100 EXP: 69%**

 **[Sword Mastery] – Passive – LVL: MAX/100 EXP: 100%**

 **[ID Create] – Active - LVL: 25/100 EXP: 50% MP Cost: 100**

 **Current Dungeons Available: Zombies, Ghosts, Vampires, Ogres**

 **[ID Escape] – Active - LVL: 2/100 EXP: 20% MP Cost: 100**

 **[Mastery of Ancient Magic] – Passive – LVL: 41/100 – EXP: 51%**

 **[Mastery of the Elements] – Passive – LVL: 51/100 – EXP: 17%**

 **[Control of Magic] – Passive – LVL: 45/100 – EXP: 10%**

 **[Meditation] – Active – LVL: MAX – EXP: 100%**

 **[Mana Absorption] – Passive – LVL: MAX – EXP: 100%**

 **[Mana Shield] – Active – LVL: 69/100 – EXP: 30%.**

 **[Magic of Creation] – Passive – LVL: 41/100 – EXP: 14%**

 **[Mana Negation] – Active – LVL: MAX – EXP: 100%**

 **[Soul Scan] – Active – LVL: 50/100 – EXP: 50%**

 **[Mana Channeling] – Active – LVL: 37/100 – EXP: 11%**

 **[Poison Purging] – Active – LVL: 21/100 – EXP: 61%**

 **[Battle Aura] – Active – LVL: MAX– EXP: 1000%**

 **[Presence Concealment] – Active –**

 **[Recovery Burst] – Active – LVL: 11/100 – EXP: 37%**

 **[Mental Acceleration] – Active – LVL: 71/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **[Aura Channeling] – Active – LVL: 19/100 – EXP: 16%**

As I am still growing up I was not able to do that much physical conditioning, but now I can do that from now on without any problem. The next that unlocked was a time dilation one. In here one hour outside is four hour inside. So I can use it to my heart's content without anyone noticing. It will age my body according to the time that is going on in that dungeon, but I will pass that hurdle in due time. I also unlocked my reality marble as well. When I looked at it I was speechless.

 _ **Third person POV**_

When he looked he thought why his vision was filled with patches of green and blue. Green, he could understand, he was supposed to be in a forest, but what kind of tree was blue? It was then he remembered that he was lying down and was staring at the sky through treetops. Berating himself for his forgetfulness, he sat up and was struck dumb by what laid in front of him, for in what he was seeing was the most perfect forest he had ever seen. It was the very image of nature and beauty, with trees that seemed to flow all around him, all individually different, but equally perfect. Every tree bore fruits of all kinds, from apples to pears, and even to oranges, and weaving bet the trees were flowers of every type.

He could just imagine some hard-core environmentalist having an orgasm at the sheer sight of so many varied types of flowers in the same place. He could identify quite a few of the flowers, but some were entirely unfamiliar to him, and others he was rather certain were extinct. Flying through the air and resting on the trees and flowers were birds and butterflies, all once again equally present, regardless of familiarity or extinction. He discovered that the source of his earlier blindness was the fact that this place was the very image of perfection as the midday sun was in a cloudless sky, and since he had been laying down, when he had opened his eyes he had been staring straight at the sun, so it was hardly a surprise he had been blinded.

After he found his baring he continued his observation and started the trip towards the centre of the island. Normally, the thick undergrowth should have impeded but it all seemed to bend out of his way when he approached, as if making a path for him, something that he did not miss, as it was not normal even by magical standards.

Ignoring all the oddities of this forest, he finally made it to the centre, and was once again awestruck. He was standing in a massive clearing, which practically sparkled before him, as cliché as it sounded.

On the far side of the clearing was a pond, which actually did sparkle with its crystal clean waters, teeming with fish and life, while in the northern part of the clearing, was large apple tree that gave him a strange sense of foreboding, like he shouldn't approach it. He noted that despite the air being filled with birds and butterflies, none of them went near the tree, as if feeling the malignant aura or the tremendous pressure surrounding it. In the western portion, nearest to He, was what looked like a large vegetable patch, containing every type of farmable plant imaginable.

He was confused by some of the plants as they seemed to resemble the experiments he had seen of some magi that experimented with organic matter and mutated plants in that Fate series. For example, he could have sworn that upon seeing him, one of the vines on a plant in the field waved at him, despite how impossible it sounded. What was probably the most prominent feature of the field a raised platform in the centre with what looked like a duplicate of a workshop - that he dreamed he would make if the what he saw in the Fate series was real - but improved and refined into Magus' wet dream. The old workbench looked like a master artisan had designed it to be more efficient, while the small forge was built with a massive furnace with tools for shaping matter all around it, said tools almost sparkling in the light, brand new and only waiting for someone to use them.

He was about to go towards the workshop, when he felt a strange calling in his mind. The feeling was compelling him to approach the tree in the north, despite his every instinct warning him to stay away from it. Curiosity peaked; he started cautiously walking towards it, ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. When he started nearing it, his flight or instinct was flaring to ridiculous level, but still he pressed on.

Nonetheless, he eventually reached the tree, and took a good look at it. While everything else in the forest was the very image of perfection, this tree looked gnarled and worn, though still strong, making it stand out like a sore thumb in the mini-paradise he was in. Oddly, despite its old appearance, from its branches hung the most enticing apple had ever seen, fruits he could tell were large and juicy, despite the tree's sinister appearance. The branches swayed in the wind and one of them bent enough to dangle on the apples right before him, as if offering it. He reached up and plucked it, causing the branch to sway back into place. He looked over the apple, and seeing no imperfection a tentative bite. If he was dreaming, as he thought he was, despite how realistic everything was, then he would be fine, and if he wasn't… well.

Pain, he knew nothing but pain. It was as if someone had replaced his nerves with hot lava. He felt the pain in every fibre of his body. He would have blacked out from the pain, but he didn't seem to be able to. The pain faded, with his Gamer abilities but still leaving him panting and sweaty on the ground, shivers racking his body as it tried to recover from whatever had happened to it.

After calming down he suddenly found some knowledge that he knew was not there in his mind. He also gotten a pop up about it as well;

 **[Magic of Creation] – Passive – LVL: MAX – EXP: 100%**

My mind was swimming with the information on everything ever created or will be created, like properties of material, its origin, history, how to make it, even its atomic structure and the evolution process of it. He knew how to mix some of them as well to make a new material.

 **POV end**

And that is how I unknowingly gotten the First Magic… Denial of Nothingness.

 **Denial of Nothingness: Active – LVL: 1 – EXP: 20%**

After some practicing and researching I found that my reality marble will have to be unknown to everyone. Even someone knew about it then I will get an instant Sealing Designation in Clock Tower and magi everywhere chasing me to vivisect me. Because my reality marble specially the odd looking tree from which I ate that apple from was a direct link to the Akasha or Swirl of Root itself. If anyone knew about it my life is over. So I was extra cautious.

But coming to the track, I needed to train my body and I have 4 years before the war started. The Moonlit world will not be the same again.

 **END**

 **R &R**


End file.
